


liebe Mama

by wilhelms



Category: Unsere Mütter unsere Väter | Generation War
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: A story of the boys´ mother.





	liebe Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thank you so much for giving this a chance! Thank you for your time, I hope it was worth it!   
> This was taken from MY blog uglierthanyou (tumblr) and I might continue in the future :).   
> thank you

You are watching them grown up, you are feeding them, teaching them, kissing them, worrying about them and one day they grew up to be men. But do they truly grown up? She looked at the two men sitting in front of her. Wilhelm and Friedhelm, her two beloved sons. Adults? Men? No, she refused to believe that, she refused to let them go, she wanted to go and fight the war for them. She wanted to kill the Fuhrer himself, kill Stalin and fight the stars and galaxies. Naive, perhaps but she did not care. The grief was squeezing her heart, paralysing her mouth and she felt so helpless and hopeless. The words of her husband were celebrating the regime and killing her at the same time. 

Wilhelm was sitting there, no expression on his face, he was smiling slightly. Trying to keep the situation calm, he always tried to make their father happy, calm, so that he wouldn`t scream, wouldn`t touch any of them. Their father mistook it for love and respect, but all that it was, was just hate and disdain. He hated what his father did, he hated what a shaking, weak person he made their father be. She was scared and weak, she knew Wilhelm was right. If only she was strong enough if only she took the boys and left. But she was too scared, too scared to act. Because what would the others think? What would people say about a divorced woman with two young boys? And now she could cry her eyes out every evening, in their miniaturistic bathroom. Now, her boys were going to die because their father was an overly ambitious bull. 

Friedhelm’s face was down, he was playing with the potatoes in his soup, chasing them from one side to the other. When he was little, his father hated it. He would yell at him to eat faster, to stop playing around, stop being a bother and it would be finished with a couple of slaps and slurs towards the gentle boy. Now, it did not matter. His father was spitting words about heroes and soldiers and how proud he was to send both his sons to die for their Fatherland. But who was going to die for them? 

Tears were running down her cheeks. Wilhelm noticed and for a moment he smiled at her. His elbow hit Friedhelm`s. It was like that, I am taking care of the father, you are taking care of the mother. But who was to take care of them now? And who is going to take care of her? She wondered what would war do to them. Would they return changed? Hardened? Would they still remember her?


End file.
